witch_hat_atelierfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Hat Atelier (Manga)
'Witch Hat Atelier '(とんがり帽子のアトリエ, Tongari Boushi no Atelier) is an ongoing seinen manga written and illustrated by Kamome Shirahama. It is published in the Morning Two monthly magazine by Kodansha, and began its serialization on July 22, 2016. It has been licensed for release in English by Kodansha USA. Plot In a wonderfully created fantasy world, Coco is a young normal country seamstress who has always been fanatic about magic and dreams of using it. However, it is said that magic can only be used by witches. One day, Coco secretly witnesses a traveling witch, Qifrey, doing magic by drawing it. Equipped with this bit of knowledge, Coco, using an old magic book and pen she had gotten from a mysterious brimmed hat witch when she was little, tries drawing her own magic. This results with her turning her home and mother to stone. In order to rescue her mother, Coco must become a witch so she may gain access to a witch's library where she hopes to find a counter spell. Qifrey who is already instructing three other girls in magic, agrees to let Coco become his fourth witch apprentice. The story will follow Coco's apprenticeship as she discovers the secret world of magic, encounters dangers, and learn the mysteries involving the forbidden group of brimmed hat witches who have taken an unknown interest in her. Volumes * Volume 1 * Volume 2 * Volume 3 * Volume 4 * Volume 5 * Volume 6 Chapters :Main Article: List of Chapters Awards/Reception * December 08, 2017 - In the 2018 Kono Manga ga Sugoi! (This Manga is Amazing!) guidebook, Witch Hat Atelier was sixth place in the top 20 manga for male readers. Kono Manga ga Sugoi! Reveals 2018's Series Ranking for Male Readers. Anime News Network * February 01, 2018 - Witch Hat Atelier made first place in the 13th "Recommended Comics Chosen by Nationwide Sales Clerks" (全国書店員が選んだおすすめコミック) award. Recommended comics selected by bookstores nationwide. Wikipedia (Japan). * March 22, 2018 - Witch Hat Atelier made 7th place in the 11th Manga Taisho Awards, scoring 42 points. Paru Itagaki's BEASTARS Wins 11th Manga Taisho Awards. Anime News Network. * April 05, 2018 - Witch Hat Atelier was nominated for Best General Manga in the 42nd Annual Kodansha Manga Awards. 42nd Annual Kodansha Manga Awards' Nominees Announced. Anime News Network. * January 03, 2019 - Witch Hat Atelier was nominated for the Best Youth Comic award in the French 46th Angoulême International Comics Festival. 7 Manga Nominated for Angoulême's Top Prize. Anime News Network. * January 04, 2020 - Witch Hat Atelier Manga Ranks in YALSA's Top 10 Graphic Novels for Teens Witch Hat Atelier Manga Ranks in YALSA's Top 10 Graphic Novels for Teens. Anime News Network. Sales The first volume of Witch Hat Atelier sold over 400,000 copies in a period from 1/23/2017-08/07/2017.【累計40万部突破！】『とんがり帽子のアトリエ』待望の最新②巻通常版＆ミニ画集付き特装版は8/23発売！　同週発売のモーニング・ツー最新号は着せ替えカバー付き！. Morning Moae. On September 13, 2018, Kamome Shirahama announced that the series had 1 million copies in print. https://twitter.com/shirahamakamome/status/1040184867978240005 Twitter] The fifth volume of the manga announced that the series had 1.4 million copies in print. Japanese Oricon Chart Sales Notes # All numbers come from ANN's weekly Japanese Comic Rankings until Volume 5, where the Oricon public charts are used instead, which only go up to 30. # If the sales of the special and normal editions of Witch Hat Atelier were combined for August 21-27 2017, they would take 11th place on the chart. # Volumes 3 & 4 also had special editions but did not place on the chart. Gallery Morning Two March 2017.png|March 2017 issue of Morning Two (released January 21 2017) Morning Two August 2017.png|August 2017 issue of Morning Two (released June 22 2017) Morning Two October 2017.png|October 2017 issue of Morning Two (released August 22 2017) Morning Two April 2018.png|April 2018 issue of Morning Two (released February 22 2018) Morning Two November 2018.png|November 2018 issue of Morning Two (released September 21 2018) Morning Two July 2019.png|July 2019 issue of Morning Two (released May 22 2019) Morning Two January 2020.png|January 2020 issue of Morning Two (released November 22 2019) References External Links * Official Japanese Manga Site * Official English Manga Site Category:Media Category:Manga